Gifts of Power: Dragonsight
by Higuchimon
Summary: Problem: Blue Eyes is attacking the city. Solution: five magical warriors defeat her. Complication: defeating her is exactly what they don't want to do. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Dragonsight  
 **Characters:** Kisara, Isis|| **Romance:** Isis x Kisara/Kisara x Isis  
 **Chapter Word Count:** 1,280|| **Story Word Count:** 1,280|| **Chapter Count:** 1/6  
 **Genre:** Romance, Adventure|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, H10, at least 6 chapters; Pairing Diversity, #12, response; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #42, 7,777 words; Include The Word Boot Camp, #42, iron; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #42, 6 chapters; Dice Gods Challenge; New Year's Mini-Advent 2015-2016, roll dice for chapter count: 6 chapters; Advent 2016-2017, bonus #1, Dice Gods Challenge; YGO Femslash Week 2017, prompt 'magical girls AU'  
 **Notes:** Magical girls AU. Everything else will become clear with reading. I hope, anyway.  
 **Summary:** Problem: Blue Eyes is attacking the city. Solution: five magical warriors defeat her. Complication: defeating her is exactly what they don't want to do.

* * *

Seeing a dragon in the skies over Domino City wasn't that big of a deal for the people who lived there. While no one knew who they were when they didn't wear scales, everyone knew there were at least five or six people who could take the form of a dragon, and most of them did so in order to help others to whatever extent they could.

The one that soared over the city now was one of those, and perhaps the one most well-known.

Though not well-loved; dragons being known didn't mean that they were welcomed or loved.

But no one truly expected the dragon form of Blue Eyes to settle down in one of the city gardens, take a deep breath, and blast the nearest buildings into flaming rubble.

"Get out of here!" Dancing Dream, one of the many heroes who defended the city from attacks, declared, spinning to a halt on one of the buildings not yet crushed by Blue Eyes's assault. "We're going to take care of this!"

"You heard her," Entrancer murmured, waving one of her own hands to spread her subtle pheromones around. Those who caught a whiff would do whatever she told them, at least for a while. "Let us handle this."

Harpy Queen folded her wings as she perched on a surviving tree. "It would be nice if we know _how_ , though," she muttered, just loud enough for her sister warriors to hear her.

Black Magician Girl landed not that far from Harpy Queen. "I don't get it, though. Why is she doing this in the first place? It's not like her."

Seeress stepped from a portal she'd created, her eyes already on the raging form of their nominal ally. "I fear it's the work of a rogue dragon tamer."

The other four shuddered almost in unison. Most dragon tamers could be counted on to bend their efforts toward the dragons who actively wanted to hurt others, keeping them in check. But there were some who worked in other ways, and it was blazingly clear to all five of them that this could only be the work of one of those.

"Which one and how many of his body parts do I get to render non-functional?" Harpy Queen asked, rustling her feathers. Seeress allowed herself a small smile.

"I think we should deal with this on two fronts." She looked from where the great dragon roared once more, a sweep of her giant wings bringing down another building. She could only hope the people had evacuated in time, but with all of this going on, even she couldn't see every line of the future.

Entrancer nodded, eyes flicking here and there. "We'll track down whoever is playing games with our friend."

"And I will speak to her and try to find out if she can be helped directly," Seeress agreed. While she didn't have Harpy Queen's lightning quick reflexes or Black Magician Girl's spells to protect her, if she were going to die, she would know about it already and would see to it that she didn't.

Harpy Queen and Black Magician Girl both rose up into the air, the sorceress gesturing with her staff so that Entrancer and Dancing Dream joined her in a sphere of levitation.

"We'll let you know what we find out," Harpy Queen said. "You watch out for yourself. And for her."

Seeress bent her head. "I always do."

* * *

She walked through the rubble easily, avoiding where it fell before it actually got there. There were definite benefits to being able to predict the future, in her opinion. She only wished that she'd seen _this_ coming in time to prevent it.

The more she bent her future sight toward the great dragon, though, the more she suspected someone had used something in order to conceal their plans from her. It would hardly be the first time. Their team had prevented many issues simply because she knew where a villain sought to strike sometimes before the villain themselves got there.

Another howl alerted her to how close she was to the dragon now. She stopped and looked up, not at all surprised to see the glittering white scales above her. She'd planned her course so that her friend wouldn't know she was there until she'd come this close.

Now she reached out and laid one hand on the tail as it lashed before her, missing the top of her head by little more than a hair's width, knocking some of the top hairs off anyway.

"Kisara?" Seeress spoke softly, knowing well how good a dragon's hearing was. "Can you hear me?" It probably wasn't the right question. What she needed to know was if Kisara could _answer_ her.

The dragon raised her head once more, drawing in breath in the way Seeress found so familiar, peering down toward her, ready to blast at a moment's notice.

Seeress reached up now to lay her hand on the dragon's muzzle, ignoring the smoke curling up.

"I know something's wrong. Can you show me what it is?" There were many ways that a rogue dragon tamer could control the great beasts, ranging from enchanted amulets to spells cast via scales, just for the more common ones. But with a creature like Kisara, it would have to be something powerful indeed.

Seeress said nothing at all, waiting to see what kind of answer she got. It was almost what she expected: a pained, heartbroken whisper in her mind.

 _Isis? Is that you?_

She smiled, not moving her hand away from the muzzle. Not all dragons could speak in human words in their transformed state. Kisara could, on occasion, but seldom did.

"Of course it's me. Do you know what happened? Who's doing this to you?"

 _I don't know._ Slowly the giant dragon shook her head, blue eyes filled with sorrow. _I can't stop myself. I don't want to do these things, Isis!_

"I know." Isis ran her hand over the muzzle, feeling the warm, caring soul within. "The others are looking for whoever is doing this. I came to talk to you."

 _I don't know how long I can talk. I can feel whoever it is. They're… they're angry because I'm not raging. They want me to hurt people, Isis. They want me to burn the whole city!_

Her tail lashed again and Seeress leaped out of the way just in time to avoid being knocked over by it.

"Do you know why?" Anything they could find out that would help matters would speed this along.

 _No. They just want me to ruin it all. I can't fight this, Isis!_

The raw panic in her mental tone made Seeress want to find out whoever had this scheme and ensure they _had_ not future for her to see. But for now, she did what she could to calm the dragon down.

"Can you change back? You might not be affected if you can." Even that wasn't a guarantee. Magic held too many paths for anything to be certain. But it was worth a try.

Slowly Kisara shook her head. _I tried when I first started. But I can't do it. He won't let me._

A low keen whined its way out of her throat, her sapphire eyes glazing over. _Isis… I can't..._

Her head tilted back and another howl erupted from the depths of Blue Eyes' throat, followed a heartbeat later by a lash of fire where Seeress stood. She wasn't there anymore, though, hidden now where it would be less likely for the dragon to find her.

 _I am going to stop this,_ the diviner declared. _And whoever did this will pay._

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** The end of YGO Femslash Week 2017. I started four new multi-chaptered and I intend to see them all through to the end. I like this one quite a bit, too. I've had the concept of Kisara/Isis on my plate for a while now and this gave me the urge to finally write it. No, the rogue dragon tamer is _not_ Kaiba in any way, shape, or form. I already know his role in this world. I could do a whole sidestory about what he's up to, actually. But another day for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,216|| **Story Word Count:** 2,496|| **Chapter Count:** 2/6

* * *

Kisara wanted to do anything that wasn't lay waste to the city. She'd gone out only to pick up a few things at a local grocery store where she knew the clerks wouldn't bother her. She did her best to hide what she was, tucking her long white hair underneath a scarf and keeping her eyes turned away from everyone.

Anyone who saw her eyes knew they were the eyes of a dragon. Nothing she'd done could ever hide that. A dragon's eyes could see into one's soul. There weren't many people who wanted to deal with that.

Only two could meet her gaze without fear. One was Kaiba Seto, who cared little for what anyone else thought of his soul. One was Isis Ishtar, whose soul glowed bright with purity and heroism.

As was only proper, as she was one of the heroes who defended the city against people like…

People like the dragon tamer who ruled her body now.

She drew her head back – or had it drawn back as if it were on a leash – and unleash a blazing gout of fire against a building, setting it aflame. She couldn't tell if there were people inside or not. Most of this part of the city had been evacuated when she started to burn everything around her. But there were always people who couldn't or wouldn't leave…

She wanted Isis to find the dragon tamer and _end this_.

It would be better that Isis found whoever it was than if Seto did. Seto was also a dragon tamer. Seto did not take kindly to dragons being hurt.

He would tell her to destroy him. She would do so, and gladly, regardless of all else.

But Isis would simply eliminate the rouge tamer and that was all there would be to it. He would never again harm anyone, no matter which of them found him. His fate alone would depend on who found him.

She wasn't sure of where Isis had gone, only that she'd sworn to bring this to an end. Kisara _wanted_ that, far more so than she wanted anything else.

 **You'll protect me, beast.** A harsh, cold voice ripped into her mind and she yowled, hating the sound of it. **Silence!**

A dragon obeyed a dragon tamer, once their will had been established. But that required _knowing_ the dragon. Frequently it could take days or weeks to create the proper bond.

This 'tamer' - that wasn't the proper word, a true tamer was someone like _Kaiba Seto_ , who respected dragons and cared about them and wanted to work with them for the greater benefit of...well, not everyone, but he made certain that no dragons were used like Kisara herself was being used right now.

 **I am the** ** _supreme_** **dragon tamer! All of them will bow before me, and so will the entire world!**

Kisara would've rolled her eyes if she could have. Dragon eyes weren't built for that. But her distaste leaked through her thoughts and the so-called tamer lashed at her, yanking another howl of pain from her, followed by a lashing her tail that wrecked two buildings.

 **You're nothing but a beast that apes human form...or did. You'll never lie to another again like that. You are my beast, my slave, and you will remain that way, forever!**

If he'd been in front of her at the moment, Kisara would've forgone her personal ethics of not eating human flesh and dined on him anyway. Threatening to keep her in chains, magical or iron, wasn't the way to gain her assent for anything.

But he clearly didn't want her assent, and likely wouldn't have taken it even if offered.

Then an image burst into her mind, the shape of a building, one that wasn't in the same area she was.

 **Come to me, my slave. Those foolish 'heroes' wish to stop me and you're going to defend me against them.**

Those were her friends. She'd do nothing to stop them and everything within her power to help them.

 **I said, come to me!**

Without her will, her wings spread wide and the wind caught under them, lifting her up into the skies. She circled until she spied the building she'd been shown and settled down in front of there. It wasn't one she recognized, but she didn't get out enough into the city to know most of them.

What she did know was what it _wasn't_. It wasn't KaibaCorp or any building that Seto owned. Such a place would have his scent all over it, even if he'd never been there. Dragons knew who owned something merely by existing near it, and this place didn't have an owner.

Not anymore, at least. There was the fading traces that indicated it had been owned not that long ago.

The 'tamer' had likely taken care of it. She wanted him gone more than ever.

At his direction she settled herself down in front of the building and waited for any sign of someone coming in to do...whatever to him. She couldn't tell if anyone was on the way or not. They might not even know where he was.

But if they didn't, then seeing her move would at least give them a hint. Domino City was big, but a dragon moving got people's attention. If her friends didn't know where she was, someone would tell them, sooner or later.

She still didn't know what her captor looked like or what he wanted, aside from his ridiculous rantings about everyone bowing down to him. Even if her friends weren't going to stop, having only one dragon at his command wasn't going to make everyone else serve him.

 **But I won't have just one dragon. I'm going to have them all, beast. I can control every dragon in the world, all at the same time!**

Into her mind there flashed an image of a talisman of some kind, something sketched into a general frame of a dragon, not any one in particular. But it shone with magic to her mind and she knew that was why she had to obey the monster.

No. He wasn't a monster. She knew monsters. She _was_ one. She wasn't going to insult them by using that word for him.

She didn't know what to call him, but it would be something foul enough to match his madness.

 **You will call me master, beast! It is what I am! The Master of the World!**

Kisara didn't even deign to let a single thought slip by about that. He was mad, far beyond mad, and someone would have to take care of him. She couldn't tell if it would be her or Isis or one of the others, but someone would do it.

 **If anyone comes near here without my permission, I command that you devour them at once. Give them no time to react. Eat them in one gulp and rejoice at serving your master!**

Kisara's mental lip curled at that. She'd never wanted to cause harm to anyone, let alone those who were going to come and help her. But the talisman's power exerted itself, holding her in a wary fashion, and to her dismay, she could see familiar shapes moving toward her now.

One of them was Isis.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I finally finished this, so updates will be regular, once a week, until I've got all the chapters posted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,245|| **Story Word Count:** 3,741|| **Chapter Count:** 3/6

* * *

Isis very seldom bothered to run. When one could see the future on a more or less consistent basis, there wasn't any need to. But now she did step along just a little faster, not entirely a run, but not _not_ a run, either. The sooner that she found this rogue dragon tamer and undid whatever they'd done to Kisara, the better.

She tried very hard not to get angry. She _wanted_ to, but anger would distract her too much, make her want to hurt this so-called tamer, instead of helping Kisara, and helping Kisara rang first and foremost in her mind. Freeing her meant that the city would be safe and _then_ they could get down to explaining that mind-controlling a gigantic dragon wasn't a good idea at all.

Some tamers needed that explained to them in the most painful ways possible.

 _Perhaps we should ask Kaiba to lend a hand in this._ He considered himself the greatest of tamers, and perhaps he was. He and Kisara did have a significant bond of their own, and she doubted very much that he liked seeing the blue-eyed white dragon causing damage that wasn't in the further cause of helping others.

Isis closed her eyes for a few seconds, focusing her thoughts on the CEO of KaibaCorp, wanting to see what his own immediate future would be. She couldn't always see what he was up to; he wielded one of the few weapons that could block her sight. But since he very seldom wanted to _use_ that weapon, she could see what he had in store for him.

Or normally. Just because he didn't want to use it that often didn't mean that he didn't use it at all. Her vision remained blocked and she frowned as she opened her eyes.

 _If he's using it, there's trouble around him._ Perhaps he was helping with getting people to safety? He wasn't the most altruistic of people by any means, but it wasn't absolutely impossible. She would have to find one of the others and see if they could figure out what he was doing and if he could be spared to help them.

But first she would have to find one who could help her get whatever it was that the rogue tamer had.

She turned her thoughts that way, picking through the myriad paths that the future held. Tracking down one particular thread, or even multiple threads, took a great deal of attention and focus.

Within the depths of her mind an image flowered: one of the tallest buildings in the city. It wasn't one of Kaiba's; those could not be entered by other dragon tamers unless Kaiba himself allowed it. He didn't like intruders very much. But she knew which building it was, and in her mind's eye, she could see Kisara in her dragon form, perched in front of the building, gulping down what looked like an intruder. What little she could see didn't tell her who it was, but the pain in Kisara's eyes told her everything else: it wasn't a set in stone future. She could change it.

She would change it. She would make certain Kisara didn't eat people like that, or at all.

She refocused her thoughts, now with the sense of the dragon tamer to bear down on. Without having seen him, this was harder than it might sound, but she tried it anyway, winding her way through Kisara's potential futures. That would tell her what she needed to know.

 _Flash of light._

 _Medallion._

 _Bright gold medallion._

 _Carved with a stylized dragon._

 _A single drop of blood._

 _A dragon's scream of rage._

Isis opened her eyes and held her rage in by force of will. That was what she saw, but she _felt_ so much more. How many dragons' lives had been sacrificed to create that medallion. How much it hurt for them to have to obey whoever wielded it.

 _It was put away for a long time. Then he dug it up and he's using it._

Only dragonfire could destroy it forever, and at the time, no dragon had wanted to be close enough to try it, in case someone tried to rescue it.

Isis swore to herself that wouldn't happen again. Once this so-called tamer – not even a proper tamer, one who could create a bond with a dragon or dragons through effort and emotion – was disposed of, then she suspected Kisara would be more than willing to get rid of this forever.

But she knew where the dragon tamer was now, and how to do what needed to be done. She moved more briskly towards the building, looking up in time to see her companions starting to gather around her once more.

"We couldn't find out a whole lot," Harpy Queen reported, preening nervously. "Except that we're pretty sure he's over there." She jerked her head toward the building as they all got closer to it. "Hope you did better."

"It's definitely a rogue dragon tamer," Isis agreed, slipping easily to her Seeress identity. There wasn't much effort involved in that. "Kisara couldn't tell me much other than that, but I did manage to see how he's doing it. It's an ancient amulet, one created from far too many dragons being slain. Only dragonfire can destroy it."

Dancing Dream spun to a halt not that far away, but only for a few moments. None of them could afford to stop for more than a few breaths. "So how do we get there and get it away from him when Kisara's the one on guard?"

Seeress considered that. "You, Harpy Queen, and Entrancer can keep her distracted. Black Magician Girl, you and I will slip inside and get the medallion."

Entrancer sniffed. "I think I'd be of more use inside against him." She wasn't boasting; there were few of any gender who could resist Entrancer's pheromones.

"If he's done any research at all about us, he would've done his best to guard against as many of us as he can. That might be why he picked Kisara in particular," Seeress said, moving to one side to avoid some of the falling debris. Exactly what made it fall she couldn't tell, but more because she had the bulk of her attention on working out how to get into the building without harming Kisara.

Entrancer made a face. "You're probably right. Does he have any other troops besides her?"

"Not that I've noticed, but I wouldn't get my hopes up that he only has her." Seeress didn't dare to take her eyes off of the future, and while she couldn't see any encounter with mooks on the tamer's side, that didn't mean they weren't there. Only that it wasn't likely they would encounter them.

The others nodded; they would make their own plans once they were on the way. Trying to plan too much could cause Seeress too many problems, not to mention getting them so tangled up in what could be or might be that they never got around to doing anything.

Black Magician Girl had teased more than once that with Seeress's powers, it was not only easier for their enemies to just make up plans on the fly, but easier for them as well. Seeress wasn't going to argue the point, especially now.

She turned toward Harpy Queen. "Are you ready?"

Harpy Queen flexed her talons as she spread her wings to cup the air. "Always."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Has anyone guessed who the other magical girls are, by the way? They're all canon characters. Some are more obvious than others, of course. I will be very disappointed if no one guesses Harpy Queen or Black Magician Girl ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,299|| **Story Word Count:** 5,040|| **Chapter Count:** 4/6

* * *

Those so-called supers were on their way. He snorted; they might be useful against small-time criminals who did not dream as large and strong as he did, who didn't have powerful dragons as their bound slaves. They could do nothing against _him_.

First and foremost, he knew quite well that the five of them considered his greatest capture their 'friend'. What a ridiculous concept. It was tantamount to calling a dog or a cat or some other pet their 'child' in his opinion. Animals were _animals_ , worthy only of obeying a proper master.

Should they not obey willingly, then there were ways to train them properly. Such as the medallion he held now, or the collars that he'd created for his lesser guards.

He looked down at the medallion with a sense of pride. It had taken him so long to find it and he'd nearly lost his life in the claiming of it, but now it was his. Now he looked forward to having his silver-scaled slave devour anyone who dared to stand against him. When all the other dragons saw that he could overpower such a fierce beast, they would know they had no other choice but to cower before him as well.

He could not help but look forward to it. The collars he'd created for the guards took a long time to weave and enchant and he'd only been able to assure himself that small commands would truly work, such as 'eat anyone who comes this way'.

He'd always wanted to be a dragon tamer, but any time he approached one of them, offering to be their master and trainer, the dragon ignored him. From the greatest to the smallest, they paid him no mind at all.

That wouldn't happen anymore. The medallion saw to that.

And the dragons would see to it that he became the Master of the World.

* * *

Seeress watched, with the eyes of inside and out, for the slightest hint that anything was going to happen. She wasn't going to call it 'going wrong', since sometimes the most surprising things could work out right, but when something _did_ happen, she wanted to know about it.

Black Magician Girl kept them both concealed from whatever cameras and other surveillance worked in this place. Most of the people left inside – and there weren't very many of those – just curled up wherever they could to stay out of the way, and wouldn't have given them a look if they'd seen them in the first place. They probably would've been in slightly more danger of being cheered if the people had seen them.

But now they moved along, catching occasional glimpses of what was going on outside with their teammates and Kisara. Harpy Queen, Dancing Dream, and Entrancer dodged and spun here and there, not letting Kisara's lashing tail or snapping jaws get near them. From the way she tossed her head and the pain in her eyes, Seeress thought the so-called dragon tamer pushed her more and more to fight them.

 _That can't be easy. He needs to focus on her._ That offered a thread of thought Seeress followed even as they kept on moving. If all of his attention was on Kisara and controlling her, then once she and Black Magician Girl got to wherever he was hiding, he wouldn't be able to defend himself as efficiently.

Something about that twitched at her mind, something she thought she was missing. She couldn't follow the thought all the way to the end, not with keeping the better part of her attention on making certain the two of them made it through with a minimum of disruption.

A dragon's roar – and not Kisara's – broke through her half-trance and Seeress focused her vision on what was going on in front of her.

Two dragons stood in front of what had been an elevator. Under normal circumstances, they could've simply flown up the shaft. But these two stood there, claws flexing, small tendrils of fire wafting about their mouths.

They were identical, covered in green scales and with a pair of sharp yellow horns on their heads, and even sharper claws ready to shred anything that came close enough. They tossed their heads around, dulled black eyes not focusing very well, but that didn't seem to hinder them from focusing on the two people in front of them.

Black Magician Girl's grip on her staff tightened. "Blackland Fire Dragons," she murmured. "I don't know who they are in human form, but they're pretty tough like this."

Seeress nodded, not looking away from the two dragons. They were looking at her and Black Magician Girl, but hadn't yet moved toward them. They didn't need to. If they kept the two heroes away from the shaft, then they couldn't get to the false tamer and stop him.

A glint of something bright caught her attention and she looked a little closer. "Mana," she murmured, not worried about using her companion's true name. No one who could use it against them would hear her. "Do you see what I see around their necks?"

Black Magician Girl tilted her head a bit closer, peering. Her knuckles whitened. "Collars." Again she looked and muttered something under her breath that her teacher Mahaado would likely have reprimanded her for.

Then again, if he saw what they saw, he would've said much worse.

Collars that reeked of blood magic and dragon magic at the same time. Which meant one and only one thing: dragon blood had been spilled unwillingly to create those collars. Likely from those who were blood-kin to these dragons themselves. Isis knew enough about blood magic so she could identify it and that would make the magic even stronger.

"Blackland Fire Dragons can't see very well," Black Magician Girl mused out loud. "They usually hunt their prey by sound."

Seeress nodded, ideas flickering in and out of her thoughts. One of them would work, she could feel that, but she couldn't pin down which one. That could mean either almost any of them would, or almost none of them.

Being able to see the future didn't make planning battles easier _all_ the time.

"Let me handle this," the sorceress said at last. "I think I can get them out of here while you go on and deal with _him_."

Seeress flexed her fingers, a small smile hovering on her lips. "All right." This felt right, to let Mana do it. While not a dragon tamer herself, she knew a few things about them, mostly from discussing dragon magic with Kisara and one or two of the other dragons that the knew.

 _Just as well that Jounouchi is out of town today. I think he would've already torn this pretend tamer and had him for lunch._

Which wasn't a _bad_ idea, and one she grew fonder of with every anguished roar from Kisara, but why should Jounouchi have all the fun?

Black Magician Girl coasted over to the two dragons and waved her wand, sending out a wave of sound that couldn't quite be called music. Both of them turned their heads toward her. Mana grinned at them.

"Hi there! So, I know you're guarding this elevator, but we kind of need it right now. So, why don't you follow me and I'll take you where you can find some delicious food that isn't going to complain about being eaten. Pretty sure I saw a fast food place right down the street."

Seeress wondered just what kind of orders they'd been given. If they weren't allowed to leave their guard post, then Mana's deceptions might not work.

But carefully, ever so carefully, the dragons moved forward, their collars not giving them any problems, and before much longer, the way ahead stood clear.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** The flavor text on Blackland Fire Dragon: _A dragon that dwells in the depths of darkness, its vulnerability lies in its poor eyesight._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,370|| **Story Word Count:** 6,421|| **Chapter Count:** 5/6

* * *

The elevator didn't work. That didn't surprise Seeress – few things did, after all – but she knew this was the way to go nevertheless. She could feel the blocks against portals there, which would've been her second choice, and searched for the proper answer.

The doors didn't close when she stepped inside of it, but she could feel a faint hint of another fate rising up, a line of the future where she couldn't solve this in time, and the elevator crashed…

It was a strong line, too, so she didn't have much to work with. She flicked through the options and caught a glimpse of one: the back of the elevator. She would've considered it more clever if it weren't such a ridiculous death-trap.

She touched one of the panels and the back door slid open. It was a setup much like one would find in a hospital for moving patients around without interfering with visitors and other traffic. Quickly she stepped through and no sooner had her feet left the elevator than the cords holding it snapped, sending it crashing downward.

Seeress followed it with her eyes. _I suppose I'll have to find another way out of here._

On this side, there weren't any wards against portals. Presumably the would-be tamer didn't think anyone could get through his 'clever trap'. Jaw set, Seeress kept on walking, her sight and her common sense leading her forward. Her target remained around here somewhere, most likely where he could see what was going on outside.

The issue with that, if issue it could be called, was that this part of the skyscraper had one of the most spectacular views in the city, and almost anywhere one chose to look out on this side gave a lovely view of Kisara lashing and snapping at Dancing Dream, Harpy Queen, and Entrancer. All of them looked weary, from what Seeress could tell, and their dodges and whisks out of the dragon's attacks came slower and slower. She couldn't see what kind of injuries they had, but she could tell they all had been hurt somehow. It was most obvious with Harpy Queen, who didn't move as fast as Seeress knew she could, not with the way she held her wing close.

Which meant that she had to deal with this as quick as she could.

She came to a large room with a desk and a couple of chairs in it. Behind the desk there rose a spiral set of stairs, which led to somewhere out of sight. Seeress hurried that way, her soft shoes making no sound on the floor.

She could see him now. He stood with his back to her, hands clasped behind himself, staring down at the battle below. Even as she came closer, he let out a deep sigh.

"Such a powerful beast. Why does it still try to resist me?"

He didn't seem to want an answer, let alone know that she was there, but Isis answered anyway.

"Because Kisara isn't a beast. She's a person."

He turned to face her, one eyebrow quirked upward. "You are one of those 'superheroes'." He tapped a finger on the side of his face. "Seeress, I believe?"

"Yes." Seeress took a step forward. She didn't often take the lead in battles, leaving that to Harpy Queen or Entrancer – sometimes to Black Magician Girl. Her powers weren't very offensively inclined. But with this person having enslaved Kisara, it was personal. "Release her at once."

The man shook his head, waving one hand as he looked back outside. "Get out of here. I have no use for you. If you continue, I will have one of my beasts eat you."

Seeress let herself smile. "No, you won't." She would have already known if that were a possible future. "I know how you're controlling her."

"Perhaps you do. But that doesn't mean I'll give it to you." He didn't look at her at all now. "The world will learn to fear me. This is only the beginning of the end of this world, and the dawn of what will come after will be glorious!"

Seeress shook her head. "That isn't in your fate." She couldn't pick exactly how it would happen, but she knew that something that wasn't world domination awaited him. "Why would you want that?"

"Why wouldn't I? I can control dragons: _all_ dragons with this!" He tapped something at the base of his throat. "With all the dragons, there's nothing that can stop me from being the world's master."

"We will." Seeress took a step. Before she could take another, four roars echoed all around her, and four more dragons, larger and stronger than the Blackland Fire Dragons, if not on Kisara's level, now surrounded her. Where they'd come from, she couldn't guess; whatever other powers this person had, he could block some things from her. Her sight didn't always show her everything anyway. It could be either of those.

She didn't recognize these dragons either; not every dragon could take a human form, and she hadn't interacted much with the ones who couldn't. These stared and growled at her, claws shredding up the floor, looking as if they'd not eaten in months and thought she was on the menu.

"Eat her," the man said, his gaze back on the outside. "And don't leave any scraps."

Seeress stared down at the dragons as they approached her. These came up to her waist, but from the sharpness of their teeth and claws, she didn't doubt that they were capable of doing exactly what they'd been told to do.

They wouldn't do it; she would've known if she were going to be eaten by dragons today or not, and whatever other fate awaited her, that wasn't it. What she didn't know was _why_ she wouldn't be eaten by them.

Step by step they moved closer and she moved away from them. If somehow she had failed to see her end come, she would not make it easy for them. She raised a hand to prepare a portal out of there and darted through it before the dragons could follow her.

She didn't go very far; she wouldn't leave this room until she knew Kisara was safe again. Instead, she stepped out of the portal on the far side of the room, much closer to him.

He stared at her as if the concept she'd avoid his poor slaves hadn't even occurred to him. "How dare you!"

And in that moment, Isis knew how to defeat him. It wasn't that difficult at all, which was why he'd put every bit of his effort into avoiding them all, keeping dragons of every kind between him and anyone who could do it.

Again she conjured up a portal, but before she could grab her target, he scuttled out of the way, eyes wide and bright with fear.

"Stop her!" He ordered the four dragons circling in confusion. "Your master commands it!"

All four of them wore the same kind of collar that the Blackland Fire Dragons had. Sluggishly they began to move toward her, but Isis knew what to do now. If he hadn't realized what she planned and feared it, he wouldn't have bothered trying to get away like this. Or so she hoped.

She flicked up another portal, but this took a little more strength from her. She had only enough left in her for one more after this, if that. She tried not to show her growing weakness, not daring to give him any ideas.

This portal had another purpose: the dragons moved closer and she set the portal in between her and them.

"Take her! Don't let that stop you!" He shouted, waving his fists furiously. "She's your dinner!"

The dragons surged and Seeress knew why they wouldn't eat her now. They tumbled through the portal, and she knew where they landed: one of the restaurants she made use of now and then. They knew well what her portals looked like, and she would see to it they were recompensed later.

And now she stood before the false tamer, his back pressed against the wall, and yanked the medallion from his neck.

"Kisara!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** One chapter to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Word Count:** 1,367|| **Story Word Count:** 7,777|| **Chapter Count:** 6/6

* * *

Kisara's head whipped around, half of the windows shattering against her impenetrable scales. Her eyes widened at the sight of Isis with the medallion. All fell silent, save for the suddenly audible exhausted pants of Isis's teammates.

Then Kisara, in human form, stood in the same room as Isis and the false tamer – Isis wasn't sure of his name and was equally unsure of if she cared to know it. Slowly, wending her way through the shards of glass on the floor, she came over to Isis.

"Dragonfire can destroy this," Isis reminded her, holding the medallion out to her. "If any dragon has the right to do it today, it's you."

Kisara's gaze flicked between the medallion and the one who'd worn it. Then she reached her hand to take it, shuddering the moment it came in contact with her skin. It dropped to the floor as she shifted back to her dragon form, pulling her head back.

"No! Don't you dare, beast!"

The not-tamer started to say something else, reaching into his coat, but before he could finish whatever it was, Black Magician Girl's staff came down hard on his head, sending him slumping to the floor.

"I've been here thirty seconds and I'm already tired of his babbling," she muttered, resting on the air to avoid the glass. "Are we done?"

Brilliant, searing gouts of fire burst out of Kisara's mouth, melting almost all of the glass shards and rendering the medallion to nothing more than a charred bit of metal. One gigantic clawed foot landed on it, crushing that into powder with a bit of effort. Then Kisara stood there again in human form, trembling.

Isis stepped over and offered a hand to her, and the dragon reached for it, still quivering in reaction. Isis turned toward Mana.

"We're done."

* * *

Repairing the damage done would take time. Mana and a few other mages in town helped it get done faster, but nothing could be entirely fixed with a wave of wand, hand, or staff. Kisara did what she could to help, lifting heavy objects and setting them where they needed to go.

But most of what she did to help was stay out of sight. This wasn't at all the first time that someone had damaged the city against their will, but she still could not take the looks tendered toward her.

Isis did what she could to soothe her, letting her stay at their headquarters, where no one would come to bother her.

"I should leave," Kisara murmured one morning, roughly a week after the whole situation wrapped up. "It's too dangerous for me to stay around here."

Isis set a plate of sliced fruit in front of her. Kisara, like most dragons, fed mostly off of meat, but the thought of seeing meat even now didn't appeal to her.

"If that's what you want," Isis said, settling down next to her. "But it could still leave you in danger. I don't think there are any more of those medallions around, but if something happened, we might not be able to get to you in time."

Kisara picked up one of the fruit slices and stared down at it before starting to nibble on it. Isis said nothing else; she didn't think Kisara really _wanted_ to leave, but she wasn't going to dismiss her words like that. Now of all times, she didn't need even a false wish ignored.

In other words, if Kisara wanted to think she wanted to leave, Isis wasn't going to tell her that she didn't.

"I don't want to hurt people." Her fingers trembled on the next slice of fruit, her voice wavering. "Why am I a dragon, Isis? My parents weren't dragons. It just happened to _me_."

Isis reached over to touch Kisara's hand, offering what comfort she could. "I don't know. I don't know if you'll find an answer to that either." Mostly because she'd never looked. She preferred to use her powers in the defense of others, not to prod into the lives of those she cared about.

Kisara's large blue eyes turned toward her and Isis ached to see tears in them. Words choked in her throat and Isis wished above all else to be able to wipe them away forever.

"You are not a monster to me. I've seen monsters. Real monsters, ones that care nothing for others or what their actions could do to them." Far too many memories surged back on that course, some closer to her heart than others. "You care. You would hurt yourself to avoid hurting others. That isn't always the answer. You protect people when you can and how you can. That's not a monster. That's exactly what you really are: a hero."

Tears spilled slowly down Kisara's cheeks and Isis offered her a tissue. Kisara took it with a weak smile and dabbed at her eyes, trembling still.

"I'm not sure if you're right or not. I don't feel like a hero," Kisara said, after a cup of tea to soothe her throat and get herself under better control. "You took your life in your hands with what you did. You do that all the time. All of you do."

"I knew I was safe. I was more worried about you," Isis pointed out. How to say that she worried about Kisara because there would always be those who wanted the power she represented and cared little for what she wanted? How to say that she worried about Kisara because she _cared_ so much about her, to the point that she would throw herself into fire, whether or not she knew she'd survive it, just to help her?

Knowing what was to come didn't give her the words to say what could ease Kisara's heart. But she tried.

"I will always worry about you, Kisara. I couldn't _not_ worry about you." She still struggled to find the right words. "I wouldn't have it any other way, no matter the danger or the risks."

Kisara met her eyes, swallowing quietly before she spoke. "I don't want to hurt you. Ever." So much in those few words, and Isis touched her hand.

"I know." She couldn't promise it would never happen. That was a part of a person, whether or not one wore human shape. People of all kinds hurt other people, with or without meaning it.

Again she searched for words, and it dawned on her that Kisara hadn't changed at all since coming to the base after that whole mess finally ended. To some degree, that iron will of hers remained bent, though not broken.

"Could you use some fresh air? I know that I could." Again she sought Kisara's eyes. "We could go flying?"

Kisara wavered for a few moments. As much as she might wish to deny it, she needed the skies as much as most beings needed air and sunshine and good food. A dragon was a dragon.

"All right," she murmured at last. "Just for a little while."

Instead of a portal, Isis and Kisara walked up to the roof, close enough so Isis could feel the heat of Kisara's body. Their hands didn't precisely touch one another, but brushed close together nevertheless.

Once up on the roof, Kisara breathed in the air, nose wrinkling. "I think I'd rather be in the country for the smells," she murmured, a hint of a smile fluttering across her lips.

Isis didn't blame her. Still, she waited, and in between one breath and the next, Kisara changed. Isis laid a hand on the dragon's neck with all the tenderness she could muster.

"No matter what, you're beautiful," she whispered, knowing Kisara could hear her. "I'd miss you terribly if you left."

Kisara only raised her eyes and there was such strength in there that Isis's heart broke even as she mounted Kisara's shoulders. With a great beat of silver-white wings, they took off, rising higher and higher, until high chill air wrapped around them, and it was just the two of them, forever and always.

And here, Isis whispered three words, and Kisara returned them with every beat of her wings and her heart.

 **The End**

 **Notes:** And that's the story done! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, if you want to know what happened to the wanna-be dragon tamer, I can write that. It involves the Kaibas, if you're curious!


End file.
